


Ghost Stories: Alone at the End of Time

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Person, fake grimoire, lovecraftian references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: R'lyehian (Rough) Translations:- ot zhro yar : end of time- mggoka'ai : hear / listen- c' ah ahehyee : we are the same





	Ghost Stories: Alone at the End of Time

The circumstances that have led me to this ancient desert are not extraordinary, but as I traverse further into the depths of the past, I feel myself slipping and so I find myself recording this missive in the event that I do not return from these wastes.

I have no name and no past. I awoke a few years prior with a single loud, crystal clear thought in my mind. I am a Ghost. Incomplete. My life has been thus far leading up to the moment where I find my other half. I have followed his call out of the safety of the shadow of my creator. I have traveled alone through the voids of space, reaching for a quiet song only I can hear.

There is a primordial paranoia that exists in the darkness between the planets. I was but a pinprick of light, small and meaningless, a single candle flame guttered by solar winds; at the same time, dreadfully exposed. Always looking behind, above, below.

Nothing exists in that space but whispers. It will take you a few days to begin to hear them; quietly at first before they consume your waking mind. They speak a language that has existed before time, before the formless dust of the universe coalesced into atoms. You will not understand them and you will be afraid, as I was.

I am no longer afraid. Or, I am entirely afraid.

How long have I been on Mars? I cannot recall. Everything is ancient here and things move in the desert; rumbles under the sand and ice. Time has ceased to mean anything at all as I drift further back through the ages. He is calling to me. It is loud, now. Clear. I am close, I know it.

I am afraid, but in my fear I have clarity and I see the truth in the darkness between the stars. There is a reason he is waiting for me here, here at the end of time. I could not have found him sooner, you understand. It was necessary for me to pass the darkness and understand my fear.

Embrace it. Embrace it. I gave into my fear. Is that bad? Some would say so, I suppose. I would have agreed with them, not long ago. Remain in the Light, always look to the Traveler, hope, hope, hope. Consider the stars. Does it not have to be dark to appreciate their light?It is all the same, in the end, and I am at the end.

Little Ghostie, little Ghostie, so far from the Light. I have seen the  ** _o̵̟̜͊t̵̖̿̔̔̏ ̷̘̈́̀z̴̖̃̅̌͠h̶͓̯̱̾̈́̍͘͝r̵̛̥͖̓͑ȯ̶̔̇̾͜ ̷̩̝̖̓̍̃̄y̵̡̛̗͈̥̲̾̎̂͝ą̴̮̙͕̾͑͌̉r̶̺̤̻̞̤̂̋̇._**

Can you hear it? These dischordant screams? They are so loud. So loud. How can you not hear them? ̸̭̈́͠ ** _M̶̧̜̞̯͓͂G̵̹̭̤͚̬͆Ģ̴̻͔̥͝Ő̸̪͋͐͊̈K̷̖̣͚̬̓̄̈Ḁ̷̮̰̓̉̾͛͜'̵͚̯͓͖͋͑̂A̷̧͉̺̅̍̊I̷̜̖̽ͅ_**

He is near. Where is he? There! There!

You have been so patient. Waiting in this wretched tomb, miles beneath the shifting sands. Soon you will breathe again and you will understand why you had to wait. I will teach you all I have learned.

His song is silent now, no longer needed. I have found him and he is mine. He is mine. We are the same being, split in two, one again. He is mine. The whispers tell me his name that was stolen from him when his heart stopped so long ago, and I give it back. Alhazred. Alhazred.

He is mine.

**_c̷̡͖̭̝̈́̌͠ͅ'̸̱̊̒͆͂͘ ̷͉̮͂ͅͅå̴̦͋͒̂̚h̷̠̅ ̷̡̲͎̀̄͊ą̸̮̪̟̹͂̄̅͗̆h̸͉͙̤͖͆̈́̓̂͘͜ë̵̟͇̈́̑h̶̨̨̞͓̆̎͑͋y̸̰̫̰̼̙e̵̹͖̬̼̅̔̕e̷͎̼̽̂͠_ **

He is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> R'lyehian (Rough) Translations: 
> 
> \- ot zhro yar : end of time   
> \- mggoka'ai : hear / listen  
> \- c' ah ahehyee : we are the same


End file.
